Does it hurt?
by sexy midnight miko
Summary: inuyasha is afraid that sex hurts and he doesn't want to hurt kagome.so can kagome convince inuyasha that it wont hurt or will he be as stubbern as always? read to find out! WARNING LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Carefully, she reviewed what Rin had told her. Inuyasha might try to bite her and something about him not knowing what to do, but still knowing what to do. Okay, that and Inuyasha knew it would hurt. She knew that she was going to hurt afterward, but Kagome didn't think that males hurt anything.

Inuyasha tensed as soon as they got to her room. Kagome shut the door behind them and turned to Inuyasha. He stood in the room with his gaze fixed on the bed. "We don't have to," Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha shook his head. "You are my mate and this is what mates do." He began to hurriedly climb out of his clothes.

Kagome flew over to him and stopped. "Geez, Inuyasha. Leave your clothes on." He looked at her and she smiled at him. "Was I right about the hugging and kissing? Let me."

He nodded slowly and pulled his clothes back into place. Kagome reached up and put both arms around his neck, lacing her fingers together at the back. Inuyasha relaxed. This was something he knew. Kagome kissed him and then pulled back to smile again. "Did that hurt?" she asked. He shook his head.

Kagome took one of his hands and pulled him to her bed. She could feel him begin to stiffen again. "Inuyasha, I'm not going to hurt you," she said exasperated.

"Sex hurts." he said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"For the female," she said, stressing the word female. "It's going to hurt me not you."

Inuyasha stared at her. "Then we won't. I won't hurt you."

"It only hurts the first time and not for very long," Kagome informed him. She pushed him down on the bed and sat down herself. "Just sit there."

She turned his head toward her and kissed him until he lost the tension. She smiled at him and tweaked his nose. "This is supposed to be fun," she told him. He nodded solemnly. She kissed him again and he responded to her. "You're really expecting this to hurt." He nodded. "If you don't trust me, we'd better not do this."

Inuyasha sighed. "I trust you. It's just not like I expected."

"It isn't like they said. It's supposed to be nice. One of the names for sex is making love. Does the feeling that's in here," Kagome poked his chest, "have anything to do with pain?"

"Make love," Inuyasha said softly.

"That's right," Kagome nodded. "I want you to make love to me. It's not what the course says it is."

"What should I do?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"What do you wear to bed?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha blinked. "Nothing."

"Then strip off to nothing and get into bed," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha stood up and started taking off his shirt. He stopped when Kagome stood beside him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm getting ready for bed," Kagome said smartly. She pulled her shirt over her head and pulled her jeans off. Inuyasha licked his lips unknowingly and did the same. Kagome unsnapped her bra and tugged off her underwear. She dove into bed before Inuyasha could catch sight of much. She looked away and he climbed in on the other side.

He lay in bed staring at the ceiling. "Are we going to sleep?" he asked.

Kagome rolled over to face him. "Do you want sleep or love?"

Inuyasha hesitated between the two. "Which do you want?"

Kagome shook her head. "You decide. I'm not going to choose for you."

"Love?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "All right." She flung back the blankets.

"What?" Inuyasha said staring at her.

"I haven't seen you, you haven't seen me. I thought we'd better get the shyness over with." Kagome said blushing. She looked at Inuyasha's form with interest. He had white hair all the way down and something was growing. She giggled and looked up at Inuyasha's face. "Seen enough?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Can I…"

Kagome reached out and stroked Inuyasha's face. "Touch?" He nodded. "Can I touch you?"

He nodded and brushed one clawed finger across her cheek. "Soft skin," he said gently.

"Mm-hm," Kagome agreed. She brushed a hand through his hair. "I've wanted to do that since I saw your picture." She moved a hand to one of his triangle ears, but it twitched away. "Hey," she scolded, "come back here."

Inuyasha laughed. "The ears?" he teased.

"Exactly. I don't have any and I'm fascinated by them." Kagome looked down into his eyes. "This is how it is. Enjoyable."

Inuyasha nodded and let her catch one of his ears. He ran a claw gently down her side and stopped when he found a ticklish spot. "Stop that," Kagome said. "This is serious."

"I thought you said it was fun," Inuyasha protested.

"Both," Kagome decided. She laid a hand on his chest and he stilled. Kagome followed the patterns that the hair made and looked at Inuyasha. "Soft." Next she moved to his neck and experimentally kissed where it joined his shoulders. Inuyasha shivered.

Kagome leaned back and tilted her head to one side. "Want to try?"

Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her there with the same reaction. "Feel good?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "Just as nice as it felt for you."

Inuyasha felt something, but ignored it. Something about her neck… He kissed her gently and she returned his kiss. She tilted on her side and brushed her body against his.

Kagome backed away and looked down. "Can I see?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded and Kagome moved the covers away so she could explore what that warm spot was. She stroked it and petted it and examined it all over.

When she was through, Inuyasha asked for the same. He ran his fingers through the hair. He noted the way everything joined together at one spot. It was very warm and his nose was quivering with the deliciousness of the scent. He dipped his finger into the wetness and popped it in his mouth.

Kagome felt herself pulse once as he did that. "Inuyasha?" she asked in a quivering voice.

He stopped. "Something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No," Kagome said. "That just felt good."

"Oh. Should I do it again? You taste nice."

"I taste nice?" Kagome said weakly. Geez, he really knows what to say to a girl to make her throb.

Inuyasha nodded. "I've never tasted anything like it, but it's very good. May I, um…?"

Kagome swallowed and nodded. Inuyasha brushed his finger against the wetness again and licked his finger clean. It's not enough, he decided. He slid down to the bottom of the bed and came back up between Kagome's knees.

"Inuyasha, I don't think that's such a good idea," Kagome told him.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha looked at what was before him. Pink, glistening with something that tasted extremely good. Using his whole tongue, he licked once at the wetness.

Kagome swallowed again and fought to keep her hips from bucking off the bed. The moan that escaped her wasn't too loud, but enough to make Inuyasha look at her. "Nice?" he asked. Kagome nodded weakly. He did it again and Kagome couldn't keep her hips from moving this time. Inuyasha placed a hand at the top of her fur and pressed down lightly. He licked with the tip of his tongue and savored the taste. She was producing this. His mate was very wet with this substance. Why?

"Why are you wet, Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome looked down at him. "Come back up here and I'll tell you." Inuyasha shrugged and moved to the side of the bed that wasn't occupied. "Women get wet when they're aroused. Men get hard." Inuyasha glanced down and looked at his erection. "Yes, that's right. When a woman is very wet, it means she's very aroused."

"Are you?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes."

"What's next?"

"We can either play some more or we can climax."

"What's climax?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

Kagome nodded. "Go between my legs again." Inuyasha ducked under the blankets and came out between Kagome's legs, his mouth poised at her entrance. "No," she said. "Climb up here."

Inuyasha tilted his head and moved forward. "Like you're going to kiss me," Kagome said.

Inuyasha climbed up to Kagome's lips and kissed her. "Feel that?" Kagome said, pointing down. "Where we meet?" Inuyasha nodded. "Yours goes where you were licking."

Inuyasha frowned. "When does it hurt?"

"When you're inside me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Kagome gritted her teeth. "Inuyasha, if you stop now when I feel this way, I'll hurt you!" Inuyasha flashed her a hurt look. "I don't mean it, but…" Kagome pushed her hips up and Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Can't you feel that?" He nodded. "It gets better. Even after it hurts, it gets better."

"How?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome glanced down. "Sit up for a minute." Inuyasha obliged. Kagome felt a little embarrassed, but she found where her folds joined and parted them. She pointed to his erection. "That goes there."

"How?"

"You get down on your knees, line the two up, and push." Kagome told him. Inuyasha nodded. He knelt over her and pushed his head into her. Kagome tightened around him. Inuyasha's eyes flew open and he looked down at himself. He glanced up at Kagome. "More," Kagome said patiently. Inuyasha pushed himself forward until their hairs joined. For some strange reason, he found it pretty.

"Kagome, isn't that-"

Then he noticed that his mate wasn't looking at him. "Kagome?" he said worriedly.

Kagome was biting her lip. "Yeah?"

"I hurt you," he said guiltily. "When do I get hurt?"

"Inuyasha, you idiot. There is no pain for you. Not unless I start getting fantasies about whips, chains, and leather," she ground out. "Move out but not all the way." Inuyasha did as she said. By instinct he moved back in and she gasped.

"Hurt?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Felt…lovely," she gasped. "Don't stop."

Inuyasha moved out and then in again just to see Kagome's mouth come open in a moan and her eyes go unfocused. I like this, he realized and did it again.

Kagome and Inuyasha slid apart and together many more times with many more groans, moans, and other noises. Inuyasha felt something coming and he looked at Kagome in fright. "Did you lie?" he asked.

Kagome looked at him. "Lie about what?"

"It's going to hurt, isn't it?"

"What's going to hurt?" Kagome asked. She wasn't thinking too clearly because of the building passions. She was on the edge and Inuyasha wanted to know if she was lying about something?

Inuyasha swallowed and tried to make it go away. Kagome's moans were making it very hard to feel anything but the rising sensations. He couldn't hold it back any longer. He shoved into Kagome just before she started to pulse around him and sank his teeth into her shoulder.

Kagome's mind was split between the sharp pain in her shoulder and the pleasure coming from below. Rin had said a nibble not a bite!

When she had calmed down from her climax, she looked up at Inuyasha who was still holding himself over her. "What was I lying about?" she asked.

"It didn't hurt," Inuyasha said confused.

Kagome shook her head. "Of course, it didn't. I told you it wouldn't."

He looked guiltily at her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I hurt you twice."

Kagome looked at her shoulder and saw two thin streams of blood moving sluggishly down her chest. She felt a little dizzy. "I need to clean that up," she murmured. She rolled to the other side of the bed and nabbed some tissues to blot up the blood.

"Did it feel good?" Inuyasha asked faintly.

Kagome turned back to him. "Yes. Did it hurt?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Then how did it feel?"

"I've never felt anything that good," Inuyasha confessed.

Kagome smiled. "Neither have I." She peeked under the tissue. "I need to go clean this up."

Inuyasha slid over her and pulled on his pants. Kagome wondered how she was going to get into her clothes with having to hold the tissue to her bite. Inuyasha solved it. He made her stand up and then held the tissue for her while she got her pants and loose shirt on.

They went to the bathroom and cleaned up the blood. Kagome could see it already was forming a bruise. Inuyasha looked so pitiful when he was trying to help her clean up. She kissed him and said, "I'm fine."

"Mates have to be taken care of," he said stubbornly. She had smiled at that.

After they had been washed off by the water of the shower, Kagome had walked to her room with Inuyasha beside her. He stopped at his door. Kagome didn't pause just grabbed his arm and kept walking. Inside her room, she told him sternly, "Mates sleep together."

Inuyasha laid down on his back without a stitch on and Kagome got into her nightgown. "Why do you wear that?" he asked. "I'll keep you warm."

Kagome shrugged. "I just feel more comfortable wearing it."

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome got into bed and examined him closely. Inuyasha frowned. She nudged his arm out of the way, laid her head on his chest, swung one leg over his, wrapped her arm around his stomach, and went to sleep. Inuyasha chuckled and hugged her close. **His** lover. **His** Kagome. **His** mate.

****

**ok so thats chapter one please review and tell me what you think! If i get enough reviews than ill update chapter two. i can already tell you chapter two will be very very interesting! ok so please review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

sorry it took me so long to update i kinda forgot how to do this! sorry again

disclamer: sadly eyes start to water i do not own inuyasha.

Kagome opened her eyes to find a pair of golden orbs staring back at her. Inuyasha said lazily, "I've been watching you sleep for one hour, thirty-two minutes, and seventeen seconds."

"That long? Why didn't you wake me?" Kagome said, yawning.

"I did," Inuyasha said mischievously. Kagome became aware of a hand between her legs.

"Oh," she said weakly.

"Mm-hm," he said.

"Where is my shy Inuyasha who thinks sex is painful?" Kagome teased.

"Don't know. You're my mate now. You're mine. I'm yours. You're not going to leave me except in death and maybe not then." He told her.

Kagome breathed deeply. "I don't think I want to."

"Kagome! Breakfast!" Sango said from outside the door.

"We're busy!" Inuyasha called back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed. "Sango, I'll be right down."

"No, take your time," Sango said laughing. "It'll still be there."

"Darn right it will," Inuyasha grumbled. "I have to take care of my mate's pleasures," he whispered in Kagome's ear. Her heart fluttered.

Sometime later, the two came down to a late breakfast. The family was just finishing up when Kagome and Inuyasha came down the stairs. Sango winked at Kagome and Inuyasha just looked full of himself.

When Sango got Kagome alone, she asked, "Have fun?"

"You have no idea," Kagome said slowly. "He was so shy and then it's 'breakfast can wait'."

Sango laughed. "Want some help moving Inuyasha's closet into your room?" Kagome accepted gratefully.

That night saw Rimiko sleeping peacefully knowing that all her children were safe and happy. Kohaku and Sota were dreaming the dreams of little boys with lots of video games. Sango and Miroku were cuddled up to each other with Miroku holding Sango close to him. Kagome was wrapped around Inuyasha and he didn't mind at all.

Saturday came and Inuyasha and Kagome went to Sesshoumaru and Rin's wedding. The ceremony went fine and the reception was even better.

"So," Sesshoumaru said from behind Inuyasha, "Kagome and you are now formally mated."

"Mm-hm," Inuyasha said smugly.

"Crisis over?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Got everyone sorted out. I've got one substitute mother, two siblings with mates, two young pups to watch over, and one incredibly fascinating mate." Inuyasha gestured to Kagome.

She was talking to Rin and pulling back her dress to show her the marks Inuyasha had left. From Rin's eyes, they must have been huge.

"So you marked her after all," Sesshoumaru mused. "I wondered whether you'd be able to resist."

"Resist what?"

"Your instincts were telling you to lay claim to her. You've mixed your scent with hers and give her a bite." Sesshoumaru drank some of his champagne and grimaced. "I don't see why Rin likes this stuff. But you bit her not nipped."

"So?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Doesn't mean anything. Just you got carried away." He glanced at Rin. "I know what my instincts will demand and I'll satisfy them. But I won't hurt her."

"I didn't mean to-"

Sesshoumaru cut him off. "Of course, you didn't. I'm older than you are as well." Rin turned and gestured to Sesshoumaru as Kagome did to Inuyasha. "Looks like they want to talk about something."

The two walked over and Rin looked unhappily at Sesshoumaru. "You're not going to bite, are you?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru grinned at her. "No. Why do you ask?"

Rin looked at Kagome and Kagome sighed. She revealed the bite marks again. Sesshoumaru whistled lowly. "My, my, my little brother is quite the animal." Inuyasha blushed. "No, Rin. I will take plenty of care."

Rin sighed relieved. "Sorry, but after Kagome showed me..."

Sesshoumaru smiled at her and then at Kagome. "Inuyasha got carried away." The band started the music and Sesshoumaru offered his arm to Rin.

"Please tell me you hate dancing," Inuyasha pleaded.

"Why? Don't they teach you that in the center?" Kagome smiled. Her eyes were laughing at him. He nodded. "Don't worry. Sango's the one who loves dancing not me."

"Happy?" Inuyasha asked in a low voice.

Kagome nodded. "Yes. Very." Inuyasha moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sank into him and sighed. Very happy indeed.

Epilogue

Sango and Miroku had one child, a boy. He did not have a curse like his father. Sango got a very good job at a computer firm that tracked down viruses. Miroku sold a few of his drawings to an art gallery and turned it into a full time job. When she was able, they moved into her old home.

Rimiko did remarry eventually. She found a nice male at the center and bought him to be company for her when her children moved.

Kohaku and Sota married very modern women who thought of men as equals to them. Kohaku became interested in photography and Sota kept to his true love, video games.

Sesshoumaru and Rin were extremely happy together. They had two children both girls. Sesshoumaru and Rin saw Kaede and together Kaede and Kagome built a spell that would allow them to live on Sesshoumaru's lifespan.

Hojo and his wife were also happy together if a little boring. Sango got a letter from him every once in a while and it made Miroku slightly jealous.

Inuyasha and Kagome moved out of the house and out of the neighborhood. Kagome moved to a section of Japan that didn't have a miko and Inuyasha went with her, of course. They had three children, two boys and a girl. Inuyasha kept building train set ups in their basement and spare room. When Kagome's mother died, she returned to take over the house and the position of miko that had been vacant in the neighborhood for a few years due to Kaede's death. Sango and Miroku were still living in her old house and they kept each other company in their old age.

Kagome went down in history as a great miko protected by her hanyou husband. Because she was a miko and he a hanyou, she lived just as long as he did.

She also did one thing that was quirky and that no one could figure out the reason for her obsession in the task. She was the first miko to ever come up with the spell to turn someone into a frog.

**A/N **well i think im going to stop know because i have not got that many reviews so i think that people dont like it so then there is no real reason to keep wrighting. but if you do want me to continue the please review please


End file.
